


Bath Time

by rainbowbabble



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I wrote this a long time ago, Innocent Armin, M/M, One-Shot, Smut, Sort Of, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbabble/pseuds/rainbowbabble
Summary: Eren sighed contently as the warm water lapped at his chest. He loved baths, for more reasons than one. Besides the fact that it was a rare moment to relax, it was also a rare moment he got to spend time with a childhood friend, naked and sitting next to each other.





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one-shot prompt from my tumblr.  
> Fair warning, this story is several years old
> 
> MaleXMale relationship, don't like, don't read

Eren sighed contently as the warm water lapped at his chest. He loved baths, for more reasons than one. Besides the fact that it was a rare moment to relax, it was also a rare moment he got to spend time with a childhood friend, naked and sitting next to each other. Eren smiled and looked at his best friend Armin who had his eyes closed and seemed to be in deep thought. The sight of Armin slightly flushed, eyes closed, and an intense look of concentration on his face made Eren’s breath quicken slightly. He could feel himself unconsciously inch towards his friend a bit more.

 

“First bath in awhile,” the brunette says to try to pull Armin out of a reverie. The blonde slowly opened his eyes and Eren had to wonder if perhaps instead of thinking Armin had actually fallen asleep for a few minutes. The blonde looked around for a moment before responding, a puzzled look on his face.

“Huh? Uh, yeah,” he yawned. Eren couldn’t help the slight giggle that escaped his barely parted lips at Armin’s sleepy response.

“You shouldn’t sleep in the bath Armin,” he admonished, it was nice to be able to scold Armin for once, instead of it being the other way around.

The blonde, still not fully awake slowly responded: “It was only for a few seconds Eren,” but nonetheless Armin sat up straighter in the tub.

Suddenly Eren heard a loud splash off to his side, he turned his head away from his sleepy best friend to see Jean, the brunette audibly groaned and receded into the water until it was up to his chin.

Armin rolled his eyes at Eren’s response and looked towards their intruder. “Hey Jean!”

Jean jumped in surprise, turning to see Eren and Armin were also in the bath. “Oh, uh, hey. Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything you two might’ve been doing.” Jean said as he stepped out of the tub.

“What do you mean ‘anything we might’ve been doing’?” Eren practically growled at Jean. The taller teen smirked and shrugged in response.

“You know, hand jobs, blow jobs, full-blown sex in the tub, whatever you two might’ve been doing.”

The brunette could feel his ears going red and didn’t need to look at his best friend to know he was responding in kind.

“We weren’t-” Eren tried to explain before Jean cut him off, with another shrug and an even more superior smirk replacing the one that was there mere seconds ago, as he reached for a towel on his way out of the bath house.

“Sure, Eren, sure. That is why you two are alone and taking a bath together, because nothing is going on,” the taller teen just laughed as he left, ignoring Eren’s sputtering attempts to deny his claims.

As soon as Jean was out the door Eren turned on Armin.

“Why didn’t you say anything? He thinks we are having sex in here! I mean, don’t worry Armin we won’t-” Eren was cut off by Armin smashing their lips together. The blonde moaning loudly at the feel of Eren’s soft lips against his.

“If they already think we are doing something,” Armin said breathless, moving to kiss Eren’s neck. “Then we might as well enjoy ourselves.”

The blonde was trailing light kisses down Eren’s neck and Eren tried weakly to push his friend away. He didn’t want Armin to feel pressured into doing anything. Heck, Eren didn’t even think Armin knew what a hand job, or blow job even was.

“Armin-” his protests were cut short as Armin kissed him again, this time gently sliding his tongue along Eren’s bottom lip to ask permission to explore the wet cavern that was Eren’s mouth. They both moaned loudly as Eren conceded to Armin letting the smaller boy’s tongue explore Eren’s mouth. The taller teen responded in kind by reaching between them and grabbing both members. Slightly twisting his wrist at the bottom, making Armin pull back and moan.

The sight of his friend flushed and mewling from Eren’s touch made the other teen moan loudly as well. Eren worked their dicks, twisting his wrist as he moved up their members, relishing in the way Armin would roll his hips forward to get more friction.

Before he knew what was happening Eren was caught up in the heavenly sensation of their members rubbing against each other, the friction caused by Armin’s and his bucking towards each other to get more of the tight feeling, and Armin kissing his neck moaning in Eren’s ear at every move the brunette’s had made. Finally they both came screaming each other’s names.

They sat back in the tub, both breathing heavily. Eren smirking as he looked over at Armin.

“Wow, Armin! That was great,” he managed between breaths. Armin was staring straight ahead, the same confused look from earlier plastered on his face. Eren’s smirk dropped and he began to worry if perhaps Armin hadn’t enjoyed what they just did as much as Eren thought.

“Yeah. I mean it was,” Armin uttered, still looking uncertain as he looked Eren in the eye. “It’s just usually now I would wake up.”

Eren’s worry that Armin hadn’t enjoyed himself receded, only to be replaced by laughter. “Armin, that really happened! You aren’t dreaming.”

The blonde eyes just grew wide, and his face slowly turned the color of a cherry. Eren just hugged his friend close and continued to laugh softly in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
